1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ceramic electronic components, in particular, a ceramic electronic component that includes a substantially rectangular ceramic element assembly and external electrodes located on the ceramic element assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various ceramic electronic components such as ceramic capacitors have been used in a wide range of electronic apparatuses. For example, WO 2007/049456 A1 provides an example of ceramic electronic components by disclosing a multilayer ceramic capacitor. This ceramic capacitor has a substantially rectangular ceramic element assembly, first and second internal electrodes formed in the ceramic element assembly, a first external electrode formed on a first end surface of the ceramic element assembly, and a second external electrode formed on a second end surface of the ceramic element assembly, and the first and second external electrodes are formed by plating.
However, this ceramic capacitor is disadvantageous in that soldering the first and second electrodes to electrodes on a circuit board often causes the plating films to detach.